1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoresist composition and a method of manufacturing a color filter substrate by using the photoresist composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photoresist composition capable of improving a contrast of a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing a color filter substrate by using the photoresist composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus displays an image by using optical and electrical properties of the liquid crystal, such as an anisotropic refractive index, an anisotropic dielectric constant, etc. The LCD apparatus has characteristics, for example, such as a light weight, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage, etc., in comparison with a display apparatus such as a cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, and so on.
The LCD apparatus includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between glass substrates. Light generated by a light source passes through the liquid crystal layer, and the liquid crystal layer controls a transmittance of the light. The light having passed through the liquid crystal layer passes a color filter layer. A full color is displayed using an additive mixture of the light or a subtractive mixture of the light.
In general, the color filter layer includes a binder resin and a pigment. For example, when the color filter layer has a red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter, the red, green and blue color filters respectively includes a red pigment, a green pigment, and a blue pigment. The color filter layer may further include a yellow pigment, a violet pigment, etc. to effectively display a color. Since a size of the pigment is relatively large, the pigment scatters the light passing through the color filter layer. Thus, the brightness and a contrast of the LCD apparatus are reduced.